thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Julianne Cardinal
Name: Julianne Cardinal District: 1 Age: 17 Gender: Female Personality: Julianne can sometimes be sweet and kind, but most of the time, she's a sassy, selfish bitch that doesn't really care about anyone but herself. She's a typical Career girl, I must say. She's very popular in school - boys whistle whenever they see her, she has a posse that follows her around pretty much wherever she goes and do anything that she says, and she's definitely a bully. If someone's wearing a shirt that went out of style say, a week ago, she'll do anything a teenage girl bully would do; pull their hair, slap them, pin them up against a wall, trip them so that they fall right on their face, etc. She's nice only with her real friends - not with her followers, but actual friends, and yes, her real friends are guys. They were her ex-boyfriend's best friends, and I say ex-boyfriend because he died in the Hunger Games three years ago. Ever since then, she's been a player that doesn't stay with one boyfriend for too long, mostly because her heart will stay with her dead boyfriend's until she's able to avenge his death. And she will. She's determined that she will. Appearance: The reason boys whistle and grin when she passes by is because Julianne is no doubt gorgeous. She's slender, thin, and has a diamond-shaped face. Her lips are naturally the color of roses, and her tanned skin is flawless. She has long, wavy blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Weapons: Being a Career, Julianne can use a wide selection of weapons, ranging from swords to maces to daggers. Her favorite to use, though, is throwing knives. She's not a god when it comes to weapons, however; she's never learned how to use an axe or a bow and arrow, so she's pretty useless when it comes to those. Backstory: Earlier, I stated that Julianne's boyfriend volunteered for the Hunger Games three years ago. It was totally unexpected, and when Julianne visited him in the Justice Building before he left, she cried and held on to him as if she wasn't going to let him go. Zander (her boyfriend) broke up with her before he went to the Capitol, hoping she wouldn't be all hurt and depressed if he died. Julianne reluctantly accepted the break up, but she still begged him to promise to come home. A week later, she saw him on television, fighting his heart out and killing as many tributes as he could find. Julianne was so proud of him, but she was still worried for his safety. Each night, she prayed for him to return home. But her prayers were never answered, for when it came down to the final four, Zander was stabbed in the back by his own district partner. Julianne was traumatized, and she cried for days straight. Zander's friends comforted and made her feel better, but she would never be the same bubbly, friendly person she used to be. Only around them - around other people, she would be your typical popular girl, at the very top of the school. She volunteered three years later. This action almost made her parents topple over. They never expected her to volunteer. She was that good girl that hated the Capitol, and swore that she would take them out one day because of what they did, creating a television show that killed her boyfriend. But she did this for Zander. She was going to avenge his death, even if she died trying. Reaped or Volunteered: Volunteered Strengths: Strong, fast, strong swimmer, flexible Weaknesses: Can't climb, plant knowledge, far distance combat Fears: Earthquakes, tight spaces Interview Angle: Sweet, seductive, and sexy Bloodbath Strategy: Julianne will immediately grab a weapon and attack the first tribute she finds. She will kill all of the ones she can get to without feeling any mercy. Games Strategy: She will stick with the Careers until the alliance decides it's time to split up. She will leave them and kill all the tributes she can find, eventually taking out some of her ex-allies as well. Although she's a Career, she's smart enough to know not to provoke the non-Careers that pose a threat. She will start with the smaller tributes and make her way up to the larger, stronger tributes. Token: A gold cross necklace (she's one of the few children in her district that still has faith in God) Alliance: Careers Category:17 year olds Category:District 1 Category:Volunteer Category:Career Tribute Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:EmpressOreo's Tributes